1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for connecting a plastic pipe such as a water supply line to a valve, and more particularly, to a valve connector system useful for connecting chlorinated polyvinyl chloride ("CPVC") piping to metal or plastic valves in applications such as icemakers, dishwashers, washing machines, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of plastic pipe for plumbing applications has become widespread. One preferred type of plastic pipe, particularly for use in potable water applications, is plastic pipe made of CPVC. It is well known that cooperatively sized and aligned CPVC pipe segments and fittings can be joined together in permanent, leak-proof joints by the use of commercially available solvent-type adhesives. Difficulties have been encountered, however, when making permanent connections between CPVC pipe segments and valves, especially metal valves. In the past, such connections have been made using a brass compression ring that is press-fitted over a length of CPVC pipe, and have frequently resulted in leaks due to thermal expansion and contraction. There is therefore a need for a reliable valve connector system comprising means for making a permanent, water-tight connection between a CPVC supply line and a metal valve that will not loosen due to thermal expansion and contraction.
Variously coupling devices have previously been disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,521,127; 2,672,924; 3,167,333; 3,311,391; 3,482,859; 4,332,402; 4,682,797; 4,802,695; 5,060,988; and 5,143,381. Transition fittings such as those previously used with standard brass compression fittings for connection to valves, water heaters and metal piping are disclosed, for example, in the PLASTIC PLUMBING PRODUCTS catalog of Nibco, Inc. of Elkhart, Ind.